Bonds that tie
by Youikina
Summary: My name is Shippo and my mommy and Daddy sent me away from a battle with Naraku. Kirara carried me like a cub to a village, where a boy found us. His name is Naruto and he is my new big brother. He will protect me from that meanie Naraku and his servants.
1. Chapter 1

Shippo screamed as he ran from the fight from Naraku.

"Mama," he screamed at Kagome and the others. Kirara was by his side.

"Get Shippo out of here," Inuyasha shouted at Kirara.

"Dad," he screamed as Kirara transformed, picked him up in her mouth and started flying away.

"Don't leave me," he screamed at his adoptive parents.

He cried himself to sleep in the mouth of his dearest friend.

* * *

Kirara looked at Shippo with worry. They are in a territory that most humans will kill demons if they see them. Using a little bit of her power, she hid his tail. She sighed before transforming into her smaller state and cuddling next to the sleeping shippo.

"What is this," asked a boy looking down on them after twenty minutes.

"A boy," the boy asked before looking down on them.

Kirara growled at the boy.

"Hi, my name is Naruto, would you two like to come stay with me," asked the boy, who looked about twelve.

"My name is Shippo," said the boy while rubbing his eyes. He sat up and Kirara jumped into his arms.

"Where am I," asked Shippo looking around.

"Konoha," said the boy named Naruto.

"Never heard of it. I need to get back to Mama and Daddy, they were batting an evil man," said Shippo rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Come one, we'll head to my house," said the boy before Shippo stood, while hold Kirara, and following the boy through the streets of the huge city.

They came to a filthy apartment.

"Sorry about the mess, no one will take my garbage and I can't get any good cloths," said Naruto before Shippo smiled at him.

"It is okay," said Shippo before looking at the boy.

"Thank you," said Shippo before sitting on the floor.

"How about you come see me fight Tomorrow, I will be the loud blond in the same cloths," said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, will you be my big brother," asked Shippo before Naruto hugged him.

Shippo just cuddled into the blond.

_Weird, normally I only act this way around Fox demons, well besides mom and dad_ thought Shippo before listening to Naruto yes's.

"Thank you big brother," said Shippo smiling.

Naruto hugged his little brother before laying down on the bed.

"I have another precious person," said Naruto with one of the first true smiles on his face in a long time.

* * *

"Come on Shippo, we need to get to the arena," said Naruto nudging the little fox awake.

"Okay, big brother," said Shippo before sitting up. Kirara meowed from beside Shippo.

They got up and started running to the arena.

"Hello," said Shippo as he sat sat next to a man that looked blind.

The man ignored him.

"Even Lord Sesshoumaru nodes to his lowers," muttered Shippo before the man beside him twitched.

Smiling he looked down at the fights.

"Hey brat, who are you," asked the pink girl walking up beside him.

"I'm Shippo," he said with a smile. The pink girl froze before bringing him into a hug.

"Your so cute," she screamed hugging him.

"Let him go Sakura," said a voice. Sakura turned to see Naruto glaring at her. Not his, I'm going to defeat you glare. This glare said if you don't put him down I'll kill loosened her grip in fright, giving Shippo room to get out.

"Big brother, she nearly killed me," shouted Shippo jumping on Naruto crying. Kirara growled at the pink haired women.

"It is okay Shippo," said Naruto hugging him with a smile, a true smile.

Shippo laughed before crawling onto Naruto's head.

"You nearly choked him to death Sakura. Watch your strength with Shippo or I will make you regret hurting him," said Naruto smiling at his supposed crush, who is staring at him in shock.

"Can we have some Ramen later," asked Shippo before Naruto laughed at him.

"Yes, we will,' he said loudly.

"I thought you liked me," said Sakura in shock.

'You smell terrible and you are trying to hard. Naruto likes girls without perfume on or without so many hair products," said Shippo before Sakura glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at her. Several people laughed at.

"Will you behave if I leave you alone for a bit," asked Naruto setting Shippo next to Iruka. Kirara jumped beside him.

"Okay, big brother," said Shippo smiling at him.

Shippo just watched the fights with interest.

"Why is he with the demon brat," whispered a women.

"Hey lady, I can hear you," Shippo snapped at her. The women from seven rows back stared at him in shock.

"How dare you speak to me like that brat," said the women in ugly pink clothing.

"You smell like that Sakura girl, you must be her mother. You both smell terrible," said Shippo before the women looked at him shocked.

"I smell," the women in shock. Shippo just petted Kirara ignoring the looks he is getting.

Suddenly he smelt something. A very distinct and horrible smell. It is the smell of Naraku. Shippo looked at the man with the white robes. He seems well protected.

So he walked up the old man.

"Are you guy that Naruto calls old man," he asked at the man as he looked down at him.

"That would be me. My name is Sarutobi and I am the leader of this village," said the old man before he smiled at him.

"Can I stay with you for a bit," asked Shippo before the old man picked him up. Setting him on his lap, Kirara jumped up besides Shippo.

"Look it is Naruto's turn," he said smiling as he watched his new big brother.

The smell is getting stronger, so he rubbed his nose into Kirara's fur.

"Hey, humans," was heard before they all looked up to see a women on a feather.

"Who are you," demanded the man with silver hair.

"I am Kagura of the wind, I am looking for a child fox demon, have you seen him," asked the women on the feather.

"No," said several people before she flew off into the sky.

"She is beautiful," said a boy in the stands.

"he was born of the flesh of hanyou," Shippo said before covering his mouth.

"Hanyou,' asked the old man, which he sitting on.

"Half-demon. My new daddy is a dog hanyou. My mommy is a miko," said Shippo smiling at the old man.

"A priestess fell for a halfdemon," asked a man shocked.

"Humans fear demons, some demons are afraid of humans, but hanyous have to watch out for both. It is actually surprising how much demons and humans have in common," said Shippo thinking about how humans and demons are alike.

"So you know of her," asked the old man.

"She was made of the flesh of the spider hanyou Naraku. He kills both humans and demons. He is very powerful. He destroyed a lot of peoples lives. He killed aunt Sango's family, revived her brother and now he is Naraku's slave. Uncle Miroku's family was cursed by Naraku. Daddy was pinned against a tree for 50 years. He is trying to kill my family," said Shippo looking down on the ground.

"We will protect you young Shippo," said the old man as Ibiki took his information to his office.

"Thank you grandpa," Shippo said before hugging the old man. Shippo just watch Naruto fight Kiba. He smiled as he watched his few family member. Looking at several people, he made sure to look at them.

_I am going to make a bigger family for us here in Konoha._


	2. not a chapter

**For many years I have been on this site, and I have been faithfully reading a lot of stories. I love the stories with lemons and violance. Should the administrators get rid of many of the stories that several people, including myself read, I will leave this site. I know I will not be the only one. **

**From Youikina**

* * *

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity


End file.
